1997
Beste Film ; Vinner : Titanic -- James Cameron, Jon Landau ; Nominerte : Den enestående Will Hunting -- Lawrence Bender : I blanke messingen -- Uberto Pasolini : L.A. Confidential -- Arnon Milchan, Curtis Hanson, Michael G. Nathanson : Livets lyse side -- James L. Brooks, Bridget Johnson, Kristi Zea Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Jack Nicholson -- Livets lyse side (Melvin Udall) ; Nominerte : Matt Damon -- Den enestående Will Hunting (Will Hunting) : Robert Duvall -- Apostelen (The Apostle E.F.) : Peter Fonda -- Ulees gull (Ulee Jackson) : Dustin Hoffman -- Wag the Dog (Stanley Motss) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Helen Hunt -- Livets lyse side (Carol Connelly) ; Nominerte : Helena Bonham Carter -- Kjærlighetens vinger (Kate Croy) : Julie Christie -- Afterglow (Phyllis Mann) : Judi Dench -- Hennes Majestet Mrs. Brown (Queen Victoria) : Kate Winslet -- Titanic (Rose DeWitt Bukater) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Robin Williams -- Den enestående Will Hunting (Sean Maguire) ; Nominerte : Robert Forster -- Jackie Brown (Max Cherry) : Anthony Hopkins -- Amistad (John Quincy Adams) : Greg Kinnear -- Livets lyse side (Simon Bishop) : Burt Reynolds -- Boogie Nights (Jack Horner) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Kim Basinger -- L.A. Confidential (Lynn Bracken) ; Nominerte : Joan Cusack -- In & Out (Emily Montgomery) : Minnie Driver -- Den enestående Will Hunting (Skylar) : Julianne Moore -- Boogie Nights (Amber Waves) : Gloria Stuart -- Titanic (Old Rose) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : James Cameron -- Titanic ; Nominerte : Peter Cattaneo -- I blanke messingen : Atom Egoyan -- Den søte ettertid : Curtis Hanson -- L.A. Confidential : Gus Van Sant -- Den enestående Will Hunting Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Den enestående Will Hunting -- Matt Damon, Ben Affleck ; Nominerte : Boogie Nights -- Paul Thomas Anderson : Harry: Bit for bit -- Woody Allen : I blanke messingen -- Simon Beaufoy : Livets lyse side -- Mark Andrus (manus, historie), James L. Brooks (manus) Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : L.A. Confidential -- Brian Helgeland, Curtis Hanson ; Nominerte : Donnie Brasco -- Paul Attanasio : Kjærlighetens vinger -- Hossein Amini : Den søte ettertid -- Atom Egoyan : Wag the Dog -- Hilary Henkin, David Mamet Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Karakter -- Nederland ; Nominerte : Bortenfor stillheten -- Tyskland : Fire dager i september -- Brasil : Hjertets hemmeligheter -- Spania : Tyven -- Russland Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Titanic -- Russell Carpenter ; Nominerte : Amistad -- Janusz Kaminski : Kundun -- Roger Deakins : Kjærlighetens vinger -- Eduardo Serra : L.A. Confidential -- Dante Spinotti Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Titanic -- Conrad Buff IV, James Cameron, Richard A. Harris ; Nominerte : Air Force One -- Richard Francis-Bruce : Den enestående Will Hunting -- Pietro Scalia : L.A. Confidential -- Peter Honess : Livets lyse side -- Richard Marks Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Titanic -- art director: Peter Lamont, sett dekoratør: Michael Ford ; Nominerte : Gattaca -- art director: Jan Roelfs, sett dekoratør: Nancy Nye : Kundun -- art director: Dante Ferretti, sett dekoratør: Francesca Lo Schiavo : L.A. Confidential -- art director: Jeannine Oppewall, sett dekoratør: Jay Hart : Men in Black -- art director: Bo Welch, sett dekoratør: Cheryl Carasik Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Titanic -- Deborah Lynn Scott ; Nominerte : Amistad -- Ruth E. Carter : Kjærlighetens vinger -- Sandy Powell : Kundun -- Dante Ferretti : Oscar og Lucinda -- Janet Patterson Beste Filmmusikk - Drama ; Vinner : Titanic -- James Horner ; Nominerte : Amistad -- John Williams : Den enestående Will Hunting -- Danny Elfman : Kundun -- Philip Glass : L.A. Confidential -- Jerry Goldsmith Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal/Komedie ; Vinner : I blanke messingen -- Anne Dudley ; Nominerte : Anastasia -- Stephen Flaherty, Lynn Ahrens, David Newman : Livets lyse side -- Hans Zimmer : Men in Black -- Danny Elfman : Min beste venns bryllup -- James Newton Howard Beste Sang ; Vinner : "My Heart Will Go On" -- Titanic (musikk: James Horner, tekst: Will Jennings) ; Nominerte : "Go the Distance" -- Herkules (musikk: Alan Menken, tekst: David Zippel) : "How Do I Live" -- Con Air (musikk/tekst: Diane Warren) : "Journey to the Past" -- Anastasia (musikk: Stephen Flaherty, tekst: Lynn Ahrens) : "Miss Misery" -- Den enestående Will Hunting (musikk og tekst: Elliott Smith) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Men in Black -- Rick Baker, David LeRoy Anderson ; Nominerte : Hennes Majestet Mrs. Brown -- Lisa Westcott, Veronica McAleer, Beverley Binda : Titanic -- Tina Earnshaw, Greg Cannom, Simon Thompson Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Titanic -- Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson, Gary Summers, Mark Ulano ; Nominerte : Air Force One -- Paul Massey, Rick Kline, Doug Hemphill, Keith A. Wester : Con Air -- Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell, Art Rochester : Kontakt -- Randy Thom, Tom Johnson, Dennis S. Sands, William B. Kaplan : L.A. Confidential -- Andy Nelson, Anna Behlmer, Kirk Francis Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : Titanic -- Tom Bellfort, Christopher Boyes ; Nominerte : Face/Off -- Mark P. Stoeckinger, Per Hallberg : Det femte element -- Mark A. Mangini Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Titanic -- Robert Legato, Mark A. Lasoff, Thomas L. Fisher, Michael Kanfer ; Nominerte : Jurassic Park: Den tapte verden -- Dennis Muren, Stan Winston, Randy Dutra, Michael Lantieri : Starship Troopers -- Phil Tippett, Scott E. Anderson, Alec Gillis, John Richardson Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : The Long Way Home -- Marvin Hier, Richard Trank ; Nominerte : 4 Little Girls -- Spike Lee, Samuel D. Pollard : Ayn Rand: A Sense of Life -- Michael Paxton : Colors Straight Up -- Michèle Ohayon, Julia Schachter : Waco: The Rules of Engagement -- William Gazecki Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : A Story of Healing -- Donna Dewey, Carol Pasternak ; Nominerte : Alaska - Spirit of the Wild -- George Casey, Paul Novros : Amazon -- Keith Merrill, Jonathan Stern : Family Video Diaries: Daughter of the Bride -- Terri Randall : Still Kicking: The Fabulous Palm Spring Follies -- Mel Damski, Andrea Blaugrund Nevins Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Visas and Virtue -- Chris Tashima, Chris Donahue ; Nominerte : Dance Lexie Dance -- Tim Loane, Pearse Moore : It's Good to Talk -- Roger Goldby, Barney Reisz : Skal vi være kjærester? -- Birger Larsen, Thomas Lydholm : Wolfgang -- Anders Thomas Jensen, Kim Magnusson Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Geri's Game -- Jan Pinkava ; Nominerte : Famous Fred -- Joanna Quinn : Den gamle damen og duene -- Sylvain Chomet : The Mermaid -- Aleksandr Petrov : Redux Riding Hood -- Steve Moore Heders Oscar ; Vinner : Stanley Donen -- I anerkjennelse av sitt arbeid preget av heder, eleganse, vidd og visuell innovasjon. Kategori:Utdelingene